Doll logs/2016
Carnival Date Back-of-the-box blurb Choose your own Ever After! The fairytale carnival has arrived at Ever After High! It's going to be a day of Royal Rollercoaster rides and games with fableous prizes. But for Alistair and Bunny, it's also a chance for a date. Will these friends be able to exchange the notes that express their true feelings for each other? Profiles * Bunny Blanc: Dear Alistair, I am so hexcited that we are going on a first date. It took you long enough, silly! I don't want to risk our friendship, but it feels like this is the right time. Alistair, do you like me? Like, like me, like me? Check one below * Yes * No * Maybe Whatever the answer, you're still my favorite person ever after. Bunny PS - If you check no, let's just pretend this note never happened * Alistair Wonderland: Dear Bunny, my hand's shaking because of what I'm about to write. I've liked you for a while. You know, like you, liked you. I guess what I'm asking is do you want to go out with me? Check one below * Yes * No * Maybe Your (hopefully more than) BFFA Alistair PS - If you check no, let's just pretend this note never happened Epic Winter Back-of-the-box-blurb Where PRINCESSES are POWERFUL! While under and evil curse, the Snow King casts an endless blizzard over the land. His daughter Crystal Winter turns to the only people who can help: the powerful princesses of Ever After High! Together, the fairytale friends adventure for legendary Winter Rose to lift the curse and make this the most Epic Winter ever after! Profiles * Apple White - Even though I've just met Crystal, I can tell she has a good heart. Plus she's a friend of Briar and any friend of Briar is a friend of mine. So when she arrived at Ever After High, I told her she could count on me for anything. Coming to a new school can be scary. I want to make sure that she not only feels welcome, but fits right in like she's been friends with all of us forever after! After all, us future Snow fairytales have to stick together. * Ashlynn Ella - Normally I love all the beauty of the seasons, but I have to admit that this blizzard is royally out of control! It's impossible to find any of my glass shoes. They just blend in with all the snow and ice that's covering Ever After High! Fortunately, even in frosty weather, my princess magic of communicating with animals is powerful. With help from my fuzzy winter friends, we'll break that curse before the clock strikes midnight! * Blondie Lockes - When I heard that all of Ever After was about to be snowed in forever after, I had to help. And what's the best way to help? Reporting the story! Fortunately, I have the most popular Mirrorcast in the land, which means that everyone is going to get the best inside scoop on this storm. Plus it's the perfect story to help me win the Princess and the Peabody award for Best News Reporting by a Fairytale Student. And that's just right. * Briar Beauty - I'm royally hexcited to see Crystal. She's one of my oldest, dearest friends, and I haven't seen her in so long. The last time we hung out was at a slumber party at her castle. But now she's not in the mood to spellebrate. Fortunately, she's got me as a friend. I know just the thing to cheer her up: an epic game of her favorite game, ice hockey! I've already talked to the best athletes in school, and guess what? All of them want to be on her team! * Madeline Hatter - Yippie! I love snow days! Sledding, skiing, snowball fights! It's tea-rrific! At least it is when it's not an endless snow day. Nonstop snow-storms really take the "wonder" our of a Winter Wonderland. So, while some are off to help Crystal find the Winter Rose, I've taken out my trustworthy potions kit, and am creating a batch of magical hot cocoa that will keep everyone in school warm until this weather stops. What, you didn't think that I only like tea, did you? Category:Doll logs